


Moment of Sadness

by KieranPrince



Series: Moments series [5]
Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Slight OOC, implied verbal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranPrince/pseuds/KieranPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world seemed to go on like normal for everyone in the castle. Except for Link, his world was slowly crashing down around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment of Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: MadnessatDawn requested for me to write another Moments installment where Demise and Ghirahim get jealous over Dark and Link’s relationship. So, I hope you enjoy.

A soft knock on his door pulled Dark’s attention from his sword. He was sitting on the floor, sharpening his sword. A groan of irritation left his mouth and he threw his sword on his bed before pulling himself off of the ground. He couldn’t get a moment’s peace in this castle. It was always one thing or another, people always wanting him to do things for them, like he was their servant or something. Especially Ghirahim. 

Just the thought of the Demon Lord brought a scowl to his face. He really disliked the Demon Lord. Acted like the owned the entire castle and the people inside of it. And not just that, but he hung himself all over their Master like some kind of slut. 

Not that Ghirahim wasn’t a slut already. 

Another knock on his door drew Dark out of his thoughts. Scowling, Dark stomped over towards his door and threw it open, baring his fangs at the intruder. “What?!”

Dark froze as he saw his light side standing in the doorway. More specifically, his light side who was currently crying his eyes out. Not waiting for an explanation, Dark pulled Link into his room, shutting the door behind them. He led Link to his bed and let him sit down before he knelt down in front of him. 

“Link?” Dark asked softly. 

For the next few moments, his light side said nothing, the sounds of soft sobbing being the only thing that echoed through the room. So, instead of urging Link to try and talk, Dark crawled closer to his light side and wrapped his arms around his light side as best as he could in his position. Link’s entire frame shook and he quickly clung onto Dark’s clothing, burying his face in the crook of his dark side’s neck. 

Neither of them talked, just basking in the feeling of each other’s presence. Dark rubbed Link’s back soothingly, glad when he felt the sobs lessen. Link was still clinging onto the front of Dark’s shirt, but he slowly moved his face away from his dark side’s shoulder. Dark watched as Link brought a hand up to his face, wiping his tears away. 

“Link?” Dark asked again, placing his hands on Link’s knees. 

Link gazed down at Dark with watery eyes, giving his dark side a wet smile. Dark smiled back gently and sat up on his knees, moving a hand underneath his light side’s chin. Link shivered slightly at the touch, but kept his eyes on his dark side. 

“Are you alright?” Dark asked softly, trying not to break the fragile moment. 

Link bowed his head down a faint blush spread across his cheeks. He started to move out of Dark’s grip, but the demon wouldn’t allow that. Dark lifted a hand up to Link’s face to try and bring him back towards him. But instead of coming closer, Link pushed his hand away and rolled back onto the bed before he attempted to climb out of the bed from another side. Dark quickly stood up and jumped onto the bed, straddling Link’s hips before he could move from the bed. At once, Link started struggling for real, kicking and shouting. Gritting his teeth, Dark reached out and grabbed onto his light side’s wrists, slamming them onto the bed. 

Dark glared down at Link in mild irritation. “What is wrong with you?! I just asked if you were alright and you’re acting as if I’m trying to attack you or something,” Dark snapped out, the vein in his head starting to throb. 

Link turned his head to the side, mumbling underneath his breath. Dark huffed and grabbed onto Link’s face harshly, forcing him to look into his eyes. Link gasped at the rough treatment and he trembled slightly. Dark ignored the gasp and stared his light side straight in the eyes. 

_“What. Is. Wrong?”_ Dark growled out, his eyes flashing red for a moment. 

Link stared wide-eyed at his dark side for a moment before he licked his lips in nervousness. “I-it’s really nothing Dark-“

“Bullshit. It’s not nothing when you come to my room crying. You may be an emotional person Link, but you don’t cry often,” Dark said seriously. 

Nothing was said for a few moments, both males just staring at each other. Link’s eyes were still wide, staring at his dark side in shock. Dark just stared back in expectation, silently waiting for his light side’s answer. Link began to squirm underneath Dark’s gaze, biting at his bottom lip. After a few more seconds of squirming and nervous biting, Link finally moved his gaze back to Dark’s eyes. 

“Do…do you think I’m a…a s-slut?” Link asked nervously. 

Dark froze in shock and stared down at Link in horror. “What?! Who called you that?!” Dark asked in outraged. 

Link flinched at the tone of Dark’s voice and the demon cursed mentally before placing a calming hand on his light side’s face. “I’m sorry Link. I didn’t mean to yell. I just…who called you that?”

Link mumbled underneath his breath and Dark took in a deep breath to try and calm himself down. He didn’t want to snap at Link again, but his light side was kind of making it hard for him. All he wanted was a straight answer, not some mumble. “What was that?” 

“I said some of the demons in the castle called me that,” Link said quickly before looking away in shame. 

Dark growled dangerously and moved off of Link. He could feel his magic quickly getting out of control, the air crackling around him. His fangs quickly grew in, causing him to bare them. Energy was flowing throughout his body, bringing a sense of liveliness to his body that he had never felt before. He could feel his entire vision grow red with bloodlust, the desire to kill escalating dangerously. 

There was a small voice shouting at Dark, but he wasn’t completely in his right mind to hear it. All that he could feel was the intense anger boiling in his veins. All that he could hear was his blood rushing. All that he could see was red. 

Something wrapped around Dark’s hand, causing the demon to lash out, striking whatever had grabbed him. Whatever it was flew across the room and collided against the wall with a thud. Dark slowly turned and bared his fangs further. He could feel his claws starting to grow, ready to tear apart the first thing that he saw. 

But when his eyes locked on Link’s slumped figure on the floor, Dark froze. At once, all of his anger left his body, replaced by guilt and horror. Dark rushed over to Link and knelt down, cradling his head in his hand. “Oh my gosh Link. Are you alright? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to…,” Dark trailed off, unsure what to say. 

Link said nothing for several minutes, his body not responding at all. Dark’s worry skyrocketed and he placed two fingers against the vein in Link’s neck, checking to make sure that his light side was still alive. When he felt the weak pulse of his light side’s heart underneath his fingers, Dark gave a sigh in relief. 

“Oh my gosh Link, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to lose my temper,” Dark apologized quickly, holding on tighter to his light side. 

A grunt came from Link’s mouth and his body started to shake again, a soft sob leaving his mouth. Dark’s heart twisted at the sound and he clenched his eyes shut. A soft noise left his throat as he felt Link cling onto the front of his shirt. Both Links clung to each other, their bodies trembling. The two just sat there in each other’s arms, softly crying together. 

*******

To say that the tension during dinner was thick was an understatement. Link was messing around with his food, not looking up at anybody the entire time. Dark, on the other hand, was glaring at everyone, all while stabbing his food with his fork repeatedly. Demise and Ghirahim both looked at each other in confusion, unsure what was going on. Both Dark and Link had been acting like this ever since they emerged from their rooms. And no matter what the two demons tried to do, neither could get Dark or Link to talk. 

Demise cleared his throat and focused his expectant eyes on Dark. The younger male glanced up to look at his Master and scowled before turning his attention back on his food. Demise felt his eyebrows raise in surprise. Something was wrong with the boy. He had never seen him act like before, not even when he had been created. 

“Dark-“

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Dark grunted out before shoveling a large piece of meat into his mouth. 

Demise huffed in irritation and put his utensils down before staring right at Dark. “Quite honestly boy, I don’t care if you don’t want to talk about it. You will talk about what is wrong and that is final,” Demise growled out. 

Dark slammed his fork onto his plate before he stood up quickly. Link snapped his head up in response and stared at his dark side with wide eyes. Dark ignored his light side for a moment, choosing instead to glare heavily at his Master. “I said I don’t want to talk about it.”

Demise narrowed his eyes and stood up as well, never taking his eyes off of the younger demon. “Boy-“

“No! Don’t ‘boy’ me! You know, it’s funny how you can tell that I’m upset about something, but I’ve never seen you ask once if Link was alright during the entire meal,” Dark growled out, looking down at Link. 

A faint blush of embarrassment came across Link’s face and he ducked his head down. Dark sighed and took his seat again, reaching to grab Link’s hands. The two Links looked into each other’s eyes, seeing to communicate something silently. A faint smile came to Link’s face and he nodded his head slightly, which caused Dark to smile back. Dark gazed down at their joined hands and tightened his grip slightly. The smile on Link’s face grew bigger. 

Demise and Ghirahim watched the interaction before they turned to face each other. Their eyes were wide in shock. Ghirahim broke the gaze with his Master before he looked back at the Skychild. He had never seen the child look so…happy and peaceful before. The same could be said about the dark child. Ghirahim didn’t think that he had even seen him look happy at all. But there he was, smiling at Link. 

“Master…,” Ghirahim trailed off, whispering softly so that Demise was the only one to hear. 

Demise grunted in response, looking at the sight in front of him. He was thinking the same thoughts as his sword. Both children looked completely at peace with each other. And for some reason, that bothered him. He had never seen the act so familiar and friendly with each other. As far as he had known, the two didn’t like each other very much. There hadn’t been a moment when the two weren’t fighting or arguing with each other. But the sight in front of him begged to differ. 

Both demons narrowed their eyes. This new change in their dynamic did not sit well for them. Link had always come to them for comfort. But now, he was curled up in Dark’s grip, being comforted by his dark side. 

That was no acceptable. 

“Link-” Ghirahim was suddenly cut off by a loud growl. 

“Don’t you dare talk to him as if you suddenly care about him now. You two didn’t give two shits about him until I brought it up,” Dark snapped, glaring at Ghirahim. 

Ghirahim bristled in anger. “You little brat. Just who do you think you’re talking to?! I am your superior and should be treated as such!” the Demon Lord shouted, his magic started to crackle in the air around them. 

Dark laughed sarcastically and tightened his grip on Link’s hands, trying to hold back his temper. “Superior huh? That’s a hoot.”

Ghirahim’s face flushed in anger and he sputtered out, gritting his teeth tightly together. He looked as though he was about to break out into a rage, his magic causing the objects in the dining room to start to tremble slightly. He raised his hand to snap his fingers, only for his hand to be held back by Demise. The Demon Lord’s eyes widened in shock before he snapped his head towards his Master. 

“W-what…,” Ghirahim trailed off in confusion. 

Demise didn’t pay any attention to Ghirahim. Instead, his gaze was solely on Dark. “Ghirahim may not be your superior in your eyes, but I am your Master and you will answer me boy,” Demise said in a dangerous tone. 

But instead of Dark shrinking back in fear like he normally did, all he did was laugh. “Master? Well, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were just another demon that likes to just throw around your rank because you can,” Dark said with a vicious glare. 

Demise’s eyes widened at the sharp tone. “Excuse me?!” 

“You heard me. If you’re our so called Master, where were you when Link came to me crying? If you’re our Master, where were you when tried to kill himself? Or how about when he was being harassed by the demons in this castle? Or when he was having nightmares? I can tell you where you were. You were too busy fucking your precious Demon Lord to even notice that Link’s was slowly falling apart by the seams. Because believe it or not, being a Master isn’t just about ordering us around. You’re supposed to be taking care of us, not just _throwing us to the side to rot after you’re done fucking us!_ ” Dark shouted loudly, slamming his hands on the table. 

Silence echoed throughout the room. Nobody dared to say anything at all. Everyone was starting at Dark in shock, holding their breaths. Dark was shaking in anger, his eyes flashing red every few seconds. He was breathing harshly and clenching his fists tight. He felt a hesitant hand start to move to grab his hand and Dark let out a shuddering breath before opening his hand to let Link grab it. 

“I think it’s best if we just leave. Come on Link,” Dark said, moving his way away from the table. 

Link looked at everyone around the table, noticing that everyone had turned their attention to him. Swallowing thickly, Link looked down at his lap, biting at his bottom lip nervously. A small smile came back to his face as he felt Dark’s thumb rub the back of his hand. Lifting his eyes up hesitantly, Link looked at his dark side. 

“I…okay,” Link said softly before standing up, still holding onto Dark’s hand. 

Looking over to Ghirahim and Demise, Link noticed that both demons looked devastated Demise more so than Ghirahim. Link lowered his gaze and sighed softly before turning towards Dark. His dark side just nodded at him and began to lead Link out of the dining room. Before both Links left the room, a soft sigh came from behind them. 

“Link. I’m sorry,” Demise said suddenly, looking at the little hero’s retreating figure. 

Link stopped in front of the doorway, looking over his shoulder. His eyes were wide in shock and for a moment, he was too stunned to respond. After a few minutes though, Link blinked several times and bit his lip before her nodded his head. 

“I know,” Link said softly before he let Dark pull him out of the room. 

Ghirahim and Demise stared at the spit where the two children had been before Demise sighed loudly. “I fear that we’ve messed up this time Ghirahim.”

Demise took his seat back at the table and rested his head in his hands, taking in several deep breaths. Ghirahim looked at his Master and slumped. His Master really looked upset about this and it was really killing the Demon Lord to watch his Master go through this breakdown. Sucking in a harsh breath, Ghirahim walked up and wrapped his arms around his Master, trying to comfort him as best as he could.


End file.
